


Today

by hid4n



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Experimental Style, M/M, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao like to blow off steam in ways other than basketball, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Still some style experimentation! This time, it's with Kuroko no Basuke. (I'm sorry, my titles and summaries are so awful.) Enjoy.

Even without much foreplay, Midorima’s middle finger slides in easily, surprising the shooting guard.

“You’ve prepared yourself?” It was almost an accusation, but comes out more as a question in his confusion. His light green eyes rise up to catch the lustful gaze on him, silvery blue eyes half-lidded in what he can only assume to be pleasure.

“Shin-chan,” Takao breathes, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he pants heavily, “I wanted to be ready for you. I… I need more…” He closes his eyes, hand dropping to finger at the hem of his t-shirt. Midorima shifts his lower jaw, sliding his gaze to Takao’s wandering hand. He really was aroused, wasn’t he?

Pressing taped fingers against the frames of his glasses, Midorima sighs, knowing it can’t be helped. He can’t stand when Takao acts prematurely, but when he’s presented with this situation, it’s hard to scold…

“Very well. Here, spread your legs a little more…” Takao is quick to obey Midorima’s request, dropping his legs open on either side of the bed. Watching carefully, Midorima presses another finger against Takao’s entrance, observing the way he writhes against the subtle touch. _It’s not enough, it’s never enough_ , Takao’s body says, his eyes fluttering shut and hips twitching in the direction of the stimulus. Midorima doesn’t lose a beat, his gaze unfaltering.

“How do you want it today?” He asks in a detached tone, pushing the second finger in without warning. Takao gasps, hisses when the violent shudder overtakes his body, and takes a moment to answer his classmate’s question. Even so, it takes longer than usual, catching Midorima off guard.

“I want… I want you inside me, Shin-chan, p-please, I ne–,” Midorima frowns and curls his fingers, making Takao buck in surprise.

“I didn’t ask what you wanted. I asked _how_ you wanted it.” Thrusting his fingers shallowly for as much his amusement as Takao’s pleasure, Midorima leans forward and places his left palm against the inside of Takao’s thigh. “You know how I dislike being forced to repeat myself.”

Takao whimpers underneath the sudden touch. “Hard,” he manages to spit out after a moment’s hesitation. Midorima arches a brow, waiting for a possible change of mind, but Takao falls silent, quivering.

Midorima pauses. After a breath, his lip twitches, curling up into a smirk. “Very well.”


End file.
